How to mend a broken heart
by halbarath
Summary: What if Hermione chooses to help rehabilitate prisoners after a rather painful relationship ? Post-Hogwarts. Set after Voldemort's demise. Non-canon. HG/DM. Intended as snapshots.
1. Confrontation

Chapter 1: Confrontation.

"Hermione!" He hissed. "Merlin's beard! At least explain yourself! Why the Hell do you want to vouch for that …?"

"Harry." She interrupted in a patronizing voice. "No one else will."

"And it never happened to you to wonder why?"

"Well, I know he's mean and all, but I just **can't **stay here and let him rot in prison."

"So you'll vouch for him? He's not trustworthy. He'll slither out of your grasp and put you into trouble. That's all you'll gain. And then, you'll come crying home because he was just as mean as he'll ever be."

"Harry, I can't. He's not older than we are. I refuse to let someone I know face such horror without doing anything. Or alone."

"I'm really sorry to break it to you, but I'm afraid he's seen much worse. After all, he wasn't exactly on our side during the war."

"He was. We just didn't know it."

"It doesn't change what he's seen. Or done, as far as we know. He's not innocent, Hermione."

"I know, Harry." She sighed. "Will you back me up or not?"

"Do I have a choice, really?"

"You can still refuse."

"And not see the end of it?"

She grinned.

"I know you don't like it but I have to try."

"Did you talk to Ginny or Ron?"

"Not yet. I thought maybe you could break it to Ginny. As for Ron, we've not been really in touch since I last saw him."

"Is he still angry? He'll come over it. It's been almost a year now. You'll see, he'll come back with a new girl and you'll be completely forgotten. No offence meant."

"None taken. It's good to know you'll be there. It would be much harder without your support."

"Sure, you'll need it." He smiled finally.


	2. Appeal in the Ministry

A/N : not mine, all JK's.

Chapter 2: Appeal in the ministry.

"_Blood on their hands, cut family bands_

_Not enough life without been given the chance_

_Are we meant to be angels fallin' or do we live to survive?"_

_**A song for the Outcast. Backyard Babies.**_

"Harry! Ginny! I'm so happy to see you here!"

"You meant relieved, 'Mione." Harry said, half-joking.

"Lovely to see you Hermione," Ginny said, more diplomatically.

"Same." Hermione answered, not without first poking Harry in the ribs. "Yes, relieved too. I admit I'm a bit nervous."

"Who wouldn't?" he smirked.

When they entered the vast room, there were only a few people. Harry and Ginny took a seat in the back while Hermione sat in the front row, waiting for her turn to speak. By the look of it, it wouldn't take long.

"Miss Hermione Granger," a young woman called, seemingly bored with her task. "You appeal to the Court today for the custody of Draco Malfoy, presumed Death-Eater, charged with untrustworthiness and incriminated as a threat to the magical and Muggle world?"

"I do."

"Could you please explain the motives of your demand?"

"He acted as we all did: according to the way we've been brought up and taught to believe in. We went to school together and I firmly trust he is better than meets the eye. He actually turned his back to his upbringing and sought the Order of the Phoenix – and their allies – to help contribute to the war and the downfall of Lord Voldemort. I do believe such an act is worth a chance to be rehabilitated. Moreover, he is still a young man and he should be allowed to make his own choices now that any family pressure has disappeared. He might surprise us. Or so I think."

A younger member of the jury looked at her quizzically, then frowned slightly.

"I thought you were always at each other's throats when you were at school."

"That is right sir. But as you reasonably put it, it was at school. Much happened since then. That time is long gone when we argued on petty problems. The war has changed us all as well as our perspectives. The differences we encountered then can be smoothed over, I think."

"Why do you think you would be adequate for the … job, Miss Granger?"

"I'm a Muggle-born witch. I represent all he's been taught to despise. I'm also an embodiment of the bridge between our two cultures. I can introduce him to the Muggle world."

"And how exactly do you plan to do this?"

"I will temporarily leave my work to live in the Muggle world, using their ways."

"Do you think it will suffice?"

"I think that's a start. I don't know him enough to know if this will work or not. But when your means of living have to be earned, you generally tend to adapt. The question is: how long will it take?"

"What makes you think you can handle this?"

"I'm Muggle-born. I know this world and I have family there. Moreover, I'm not alone. I have friends who support my decision and who will help me if need be."

"Would you mind giving their names?"

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"We will consider your appeal, Miss Granger. You'll be notified of our decision in a few days."

A/N : It's Winter Holidays over here and I won't be home. Sorry, I won't be able to update before mid-January. Merry Christmas and happy New Year.


	3. A decision made

A/N : not mine, all JK's.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A decision made.<strong>

_« Elle a des idéaux vertigineux,_

_Des montagnes d'envies,_

_Des tas d'idées pour améliorer la vie,_

_Parc'qu'à part elle, personne n'y pense. »_

_**Elle, Debout sur le Zinc  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_

"You're leaving? Why Hermione? I thought you liked your job here. Is that a pay rise you want? Because I can arrange it, you know."

"Oh, I like it alright. It's a nice job and it's rather challenging too. And yes, a pay rise would have been good but it's not the reason why. The fact is, I've vouched for a custody and I must retire to the Muggle world for a while."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I understand."

"I pleaded the best way to rehabilitate the man was to make him see some errors in his thinking. Since he's been charged with untrustworthiness to the Muggle world, I said I'll make him work and live in it. So that he could appreciate it better."

"Still the same causes-lover I engaged then?"

"I suppose so, boss."

"Don't call me boss, lad. We've worked together a long time now, there's no need for it. If you want your job back when you come back, call, I'll try to make space for you. I can't promise anything but you're one of the best employee I had."

"That would be great. I admit I'm a bit sad I have to resign."

"So am I."

"Bye boss."

She was about to leave when she heard him call her back.

"Hey, Hermione! Who is it you vouched for?"

"Draco Malfoy." She answered back, a smile playing on her lips as she turned to look at her boss' face.

"Good luck to you. Call in if you ever need something, okay?" he offered, knitting his brows in concern.

"Sure. I'll let you know how things go."

* * *

><p><span>AN :

"She's got dizzying ideals,

Rafts of cravings,

Lots of ideas to improve life,

Because nobody but her thinks of it."

_**She, Debout sur le Zinc**_

Sorry it took me so much time but my PC crashed so I had to go through the repairs...


	4. Draco

A/N : not mine, all JK's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Draco<p>

"_All the world I've seen before me passing by, I've got nothing, to gain, to lose_

_All the world I've seen before me passing by, Silent my voice, I've got no choice _

_All the world I've seen before me passing by_

_You don't care about how I feel, I don't feel it anymore"_

_**ATWA, System of a Down**_

* * *

><p>"Draco Malfoy, cell 1135, level four."<p>

The young man held up his head, and looked at the guard.

"Someone vouched for you and her appeal had been accepted. You will be picked up after all the papers had been signed and you will stay in custody of said person until the Court decides you could leave it."

He slowly got up, straightened his poor clothing and asked who that verifier was as he was led off his cell and into a small room.

"You'll know soon enough. Now, sign here," was the only answer.

"May I have my wand back, now?"

"No." The man escorted him down a long corridor, through an opened courtyard and up another corridor. Once at the Apparition point, the guard roughly took him by the arm and Apparated them both next to a deserted road.

"Someone's coming. Wait here. Good luck."

And with that, the man left, leaving a much undecided and flustered Draco. He tried to ponder his situation as he waited for his "someone". He was out, obviously, but without a wand. And he felt rather naked and vulnerable without it. He had to admit he was rather curious about whom had vouched for him. He hadn't expected it: whatever had transpired during and after the war, what mattered most was the tattoo on his arm, whatever the reason why it was there. When he first arrived here, he had been told he was to be sentenced – as all other Death-Eaters – to death if the jury was generous, to the Dementors if it wasn't. He had never entered another court since his first trial. He hadn't even been notified of his release under custody.

Nothing had ever prepared him for that. He had been raised as a rich little boy, with a name and fortune that preceded him. He had been brought up in the idea all was due to him because of his background. But prison was another matter: here, your name's not welcome and your money has no worth. All you have is the rags on you and your thoughts. The lesson was harsh. He might – **might **– have acted as a spoilt little brat at school but he definitely wasn't sure he deserved that. To be stripped bare of all dignity and respect, to have nothing left but shame and other's disgust was just too painful.

Who had vouched for him? A Slytherin fellow? Who would have risked a fragile position in society for him? He was a Malfoy. It may have once been a well-known and respected name. Now it was only spat with venom, associated with corruption, torture and murder. He might have a very dim chance now to restore his name.

He was so absorbed in his train of thoughts, he didn't immediately notice the car.

"Mister Malfoy?" a feminine voice called from the car. "Over here, please."

* * *

><p>AN : Review, pretty please ?


	5. Conditions

A/N : not mine, all JK's. 

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Conditions.<p>

_" People are strange when you're a stranger _

_Faces look ugly when you're alone _

_Women seem wicked when you're unwanted _

_Streets are uneven when you're down."  
><em>_**  
>People are strange<strong>**, The Doors**._

* * *

><p>The trip was done is silence once the introduction were done, both passengers lost in thoughts.<p>

When the car finally stopped hours later, Draco was feeling nauseous. As he looked around, he found himself in a small town, in front of a Muggle building. He frowned.

Hermione took her time, watching him, trying to figure out how the hell she was going to do this or break the news to him. He was…different. But she brushed it off quickly: it wasn't so surprising she supposed. She wouldn't be the same either after a few years in prison as well as having her world upside down.

She locked her car, then took out her keys from her bag and entered the building.

"Draco," she called softly as he stayed rooted on the car park. "Come now, the apartment's on the fourth floor." He dutifully followed her, which in itself was weird already. That he stayed silent was weirder.

The apartment was rather big. It was a two-room flat with a separate kitchen and a laundry. And it wasn't too expensive. They would have to find jobs quickly however. Her meagre funds wouldn't last more than a month-rent ahead. She had recovered some of her friends' old furniture as well as all she had in her former flat. It was spare, but already home. She went to the kitchen and prepared them tea. She handed Draco one and sat heavily on the couch. It wasn't hers, but it was comfortable.

"What do you want to know?" she asked softly.

He turned around and looked at her in the eye. She squelched the impulse to squirm. His gaze never wavered and she began to feel slightly ill-at-ease but refuse to let her own gaze down.

"Well?" she repeated.

"Where are we?"

"A three hours drive from Muggle London, in a small town. Here will be our home for as long as the Court decides. Except if we become extremely rich and could afford a bigger house. Which I doubt."

"Why are we here?"

"Because I can afford the first monthly rent with my savings."

"Why are we in your world?"

"My world? We're in the Muggle world because that's the condition for your 'liberty'. We'll have to live here, work here and use Muggle means of living and transportation."

"Oh. Why can't I have my wand?"

"Because the Court has incriminated you with 'untrustworthiness' and 'threat to both the Muggle and Magical world.' It's been broken."

"Is that a kind of revenge for you? Have me here, in your world, working for you?"

She glared but didn't reply. He was angry enough that she didn't want to try him better. She decided upon making the tour of the flat.

"Here is the laundry and bathroom. I'll show you how it works so that you can have clean clothes. Here is your room. I wasn't allowed to take much of your things; I've brought in mostly clothes and a few personal items. I thought maybe here would feel less alien if you had them with you. We will have to buy what we need as soon as we get a job. I'm in my room if you need me."

* * *

><p>AN :

Review, pretty please ?


	6. A visit

A/N : not mine, all JK's.

**Chapter 6: A visit.**

_"Feuer und Wasser _

_Kommt nicht zusammen _

_Kann man nicht binden _

_Sind nicht verwandt."_

_**Feuer und Wasser, Rammstein**_

* * *

><p>"Can you answer, Malfoy?"<p>

He muttered as he opened the door. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"She's in the bathroom." He said before he retreated into his room.

"Hey? Who's there?"

"Harry and Ginny!" her friends called back.

"Coming!" she answered as she hurried before one of the men hit the other. "Where's Malfoy?" she asked, curious.

"In his room I gather."

"No bloodshed then?"

"No bloodshed, 'Mione. Did you think him to be so bad-mannered?"

"Actually, no, I was more afraid of what you'll do, Harry." She laughed. "Do you fancy a walk or shall we stay here?"

"I'm in for a beer!" Ginny said joyfully.

***

"How is it Hermione?" Harry asked her once they were settled in a pub.

"Well, not too bad. I suppose you could say it's rather…quiet. I don't know what to do, really. I mean, he does his part: we both found a small job and all but he just doesn't seem to care."

"And why is that bad?" the red-head enquired.

"Because he used to be challenging. And I'm fairly bored."

Ginny lifted an eyebrow and suppressed a smirk.

"I thought you were with my brother for a fair amount of time."

"Your point?"

"I thought you were used to being bored. Since he wasn't there most of the time."

"He was training, Ginny."

"Whatever you say. But you were bored. Did you tell him by the way, that you're living in close proximity with Malfoy?"

"Not exactly no," she answered, looking at her glass and fighting a grin.

"What's so funny?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Harry, tell me, what face do you think he'll made if he knew?"

"Point made."

"How long has it been now since you moved in with Malfoy?"

"Less than 3 weeks."

"And you still didn't have any row? Impressive."

"Now you understand. Not only do I have a very boring work, but I don't even have something to look for at home." She answered despondently.

"Hermione, having a row is not what you would call pleasant." Ginny said softly.

"Now, I know that." She said tersely. "But I'm bored to death. And since I don't imagine him to entertain me, I fell back on what I could expect."

"Rows." Harry supplied.

"Rows." She nodded.

"Hermione, your ideas of fun are rotten." Ginny decided then grinned. "I know someone just for you." She added. The other girl laughed softly.

"Rows are certainly not my idea of fun, rest assured. And I do not need any meddling from you, thank you very much. Anyway. It was nice to see you both. We have to do that again." She replied kissing them both goodbye.

"Draco!" she knocked once home.

He opened his door and leant casually on it, his grey eyes fixed on her.

"What is it?"

"Well, I thought maybe you'd like to go out tonight. We could go in a restaurant or to the cinema."

"What for?"

"Well, just to have a change. So that you… Oh, forget it." She said, turning away to hide her disappointment.

"Hey there! Wait!" he said, grabbing her arm. "What is it you want?" he asked frowning.

"You're not the same. True, you've always been mean and cruel and sarcastic. But at least, you were taxing."

"Oh, you should have asked before. What is it you need? Insults? Snide remarks?"

"Well." She began, straightening up. "I gave up a lovely job and you're no fun. I had hoped I would at least have something to seethe on, rage upon, think on what I could throw back and occupy my mind. But no. No. You just stay there, all silent and brooding and quiet. It's... eerie."

"Well, I won't be playing the big bad wolf just to entertain you." He said haughtily before returning to his room.

She stared at the closed door. Her lips thinned and she repressed the urge to hurl insults. She growled out of sheer frustration before slamming her own door. He smiled.

* * *

><p>AN :

Fire and Water,  
>Don't go along<br>You can't tie them together  
>They're not related.<p> 


	7. Unfreezing

A/N : not mine, all JK's.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Unfreezing. <span>

He awoke with an aroma of cooking breakfast. He rubbed his eyes, raked a hand in his hair and put on morning clothes.

"Morning," she said as she gave him a mug of steaming coffee. "Pancakes?"

"Are you cooking for me? I thought you would see it as degrading."

"I do like to cook. I think you would like it too."

"And what made you so sure of yourself? A burst of absolute knowledge?"

"You were good in Potions."

"Is that why you were so persistent in class?"

"I wasn't. And do not believe you were always at the heart of everything. You'll be very disappointed."

"You're a Gryffindor."

"And? Whatever. I suggest," she said joyfully, "that we go to London and visit Museums today."

"I thought we weren't rich enough and that we had to save any little Sickle we could manage as we exert us to death at work."

"Stop whining, will you? And learn that in London, many museums are free. You'll love it. Oh, and before I forget, you'll get Pounds and not Sickles. Don't get into a fit because you don't recognise the money, all right?"

"Don't be mean. I work in a shop, remember? Do we have to take your car again?" She wondered if he had just whimpered.

"No, we'll go by bus. I don't like driving in London. Plus, that's not free."

* * *

><p>"Could you tell me what's this exactly?"<p>

"This, Draco, is called a History Museum. It's full of artefacts retracing the history of mankind – Muggle mankind – throughout the ages, continents and cultures." She laughed at his doubtful face. "Stop pulling a face. Come on!"

"Granger!" He definitely whined this time, his feet already sore by the two hours of musueum-wandering. "Where are you going now?"

"The tube. How d'you think we're going to travel the city? By foot?" She looked at him, suspicion arising as he stayed silent. "What? Don't tell me you're afraid of the tube? It's ok you know, it's been working for ages without any problems. Oh, stop whimpering! I've been taking it for years and nothing ever happened. Now follow me or you'll get lost and you won't be able to find your way back. You're hopeless in Muggle transportation."

"That's not true!"

"When you feel up to it, you can take it all alone, lose your way in it all you want, but right now, we don't have all day. I'd like to take you to Trafalgar Square."

"What is there?"

"A museum, embassies, a statue commemorating the victory of the English against the French army at Waterloo... Forget it. Do you know where's France at least?"

"Because I'm not versed in Muggle studies doesn't mean I'm dumb. Unlike the big oafs you managed to make friends with."

"We may live together, but please refrain from insulting them. Or I might want to answer back."

"I'd love to see that day, Granger." He sneered.

"Come now, follow close and shut up."

* * *

><p>"Could we go to Diagon Alley?"<p>

"I'm not sure we're allowed to."

"You know you want to, I can see it in your eyes. Don't tell me you've never broken any rules..." he smirked, a laugh glinting softly in his eyes.

"I don't even have any money."

"Oh please. There's the Gringotts Bank over there. What? You've closed your account maybe?"

She looked at him hard, her lips constricted into a thin line, her brows furrowed. And then, she broke into a big smile.

"Damn it! You're right!" And with that, she moved to find the Leaky Cauldron.

_Man, she's swearing! _Was the only thought that crossed the young wizard's head before he was called back in line by Hermione.

* * *

><p>AN : It used to be separated otherwise but it seems FF. net doesn't share the same appreciation of simplicity as I do.

I haven't forgotten to insert some quotation, no lyrics seemed appropriate for this chapter which I don't like much by the way. I'm still not convinced this story is quite working. Input appreciated... Anyone willing ?


	8. Diagon Alley

A/N : not mine, all JK's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Diagon Alley<p>

_"No one's gonna take me alive _

_The time has come to make things right _

_You and I must fight for our rights _

_You and I must fight to survive."_

_**Knights of Cydonia, Muse**_

"Hi there!" she yelled as she entered the shop of the Weasley twins.

"Hermione! It's good to see you; it's been a while. What have you been doing?"

"That's a long story and I'm not sure you have the time, considering the number of customers you have."

"We always have time for you, Hermione. You should know that." Georges added with a playful wink. "Alright, do you really live with Malfoy?"

"Hum, well, yes. How did you… Ginny, of course. How stupid to ask."

"Where's he?"

"That's all? No insult, no screeching, nothing?"

"Hey, what did you expect?"

"Well, worse. Or what I assume I'll get from Ron."

"Oh, little Ronniekins doesn't know? Hey, why don't we Floo him and you tell him? I'd give anything to see his face. What do you say, Hermione?"

"I feel so much better now, Fred."

"I'd still love to see his face." He grinned. "So, where's he?"

"Who? Ron? No idea. Draco, on the contrary should be in the Quidditch shop. Where else?"

"First name is it, Hermione?" the twins mocked her lightly. She pulled a face, making them laugh.

"How long do you have to play the masquerade?"

"As long as the Court judges it necessary."

"Oh but, that might takes months, considering his record."

"Years maybe." Fred added in a wise-like tone.

"You don't know what may happen in between, Hermione."

"You can be quite terrific when you want too."

"Poor Malfoy. And I was afraid she would be eaten alive."

"Hum." She growled. "I'm still here you know."

"What would be the point if you weren't?"

"You're hopeless. Both of you." she added as an afterthought. "Cheers. Nice to see you."

* * *

><p>"Draco," she said as she neared him in the shop.<p>

"Is that right then?" a man was saying to the wizard.

"What is?" she asked softly, recognizing at last one of the Slytherin of her Hogwarts years.

"Draco Malfoy, at the beck and call of Hermione Granger."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Sir." She answered coldly. "Are you finished here?" she asked turning to Draco instead, blatantly ignoring the other wizard.

"Nice to see you again, Blaise," came Draco's voice in a soft wave.

"I'm old enough to speak for myself, Granger. I don't need your help."

"I wasn't giving it. I don't like being accused of slavery, that's all."

"Oh, true enough. You are, after all, the founder of, how was it already…Spew?" he murmured in her ear.

"Let's go home," she sidestepped, lengthening her step, almost hoping to leave him behind.


	9. Christmas preparations

A/N : not mine. All JK's.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Christmas preparations. <span>

_"In the valley of deception _

_That's where I've gone_

_Yes, in the valley of deception_

_That's where I lied down."_

_**Valley of Deception, Madrugada**_

* * *

><p>"Draco? Is there something you would like to do for Christmas?"<p>

"Why are you being nice, now? What d'you want? I'm not cleaning again! That's your turn!"

Startled by his outburst, her eyebrows went up instantly.

"What have you eaten? I'm just asking for Christmas. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. I just… Forget it. Do what you want for Christmas. I don't care."

"Well then. Harry and Ginny invited us for dinner the day after. So maybe we could spend it home?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Do you want Zabini to come?"

"Granger. I don't know what is with you today, but I prefer it when you don't try to act mushy. It just doesn't suit you."

"You know what? You're just one of the most uncouth person I've ever had the displeasure to meet."

"Well, you came to me, not the other way round. Maybe you should have thought about this more thoroughly. We've never been friends, why should we begin now ?" he answered back before shutting his door in her face.

* * *

><p>"What a temper!" she raged to Ginny as they window-shopped to find presents. "I've no idea what's going on through this thick head of his but he's a complete prat. I've just asked about Christmas! That's not a crime, is it?"<p>

"I remember you telling us, no, almost begging us for something - anything really - to happen. Well, you have it." She smirked.

"That's really not helpful, Gin."

"I know, it was just too good an opportunity. Do you often quarrel like that?" the other girl enquired more seriously.

"Yes. No. I don't know. You know how he can be." She shrugged off with her hands.

"Obviously not. You're the one living with him, not I." She answered, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"It must be wonderful to be so perceptive, Ginny."

"No need to be so sarcastic. Don't rag on me because you just don't grasp him."

Hermione blinked. Then she took on a horrified look.

"If you could refrain, Ginny, I'd be glad." She answered finally, grimacing. "Please phrase your thinking otherwise next time. I didn't need any mental image of that sort."

"I… Oh Hermione!" she said, half-exasperated. "If you weren't so obsessed with him, maybe you wouldn't have picked up a double entendre that never was intended."

"I'm not obsessed." She pouted.

"Well, get someone quickly then. Or I might not be the only one to think that way."

"Rubbish! Are you going to do Christmas shopping with me or do you intend to mock me all the way down to Hell? Because if that's what you want to do, you could walk me to work."

"I thought you would say home."

"Home is always nice, Gin. Otherwise, you call it lodgings or living place or whatever. Just not home."

"Are you coming by us for Christmas? Maybe you want to come to the Burrow with us?"

"I don't think your mother will be glad to have Draco in her home, right?"

"Can't you just leave him?"

"On Christmas day? I think not."

"Sure 'Mione, sure. Whatever you say." The red-haired girl grinned.

"What now?" she wondered annoyed.

"Nothing, love. What do you think of this dress?"

* * *

><p>AN: Leave a review, please ?


	10. Ron

A/N : not mine. All JK's.

Chapter 10: Ron. 

_"Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier _

_Sie beißt und kratzt und tritt nach mir _

_Hält mich mit tausend Armen fest _

_Zerrt mich in ihr Liebesnest _

_Frißt mich auf mit Haut und Haaren _

_Und würgt mich wieder aus nach Tagen und Jahren"_

_**Amour, Rammstein**_

* * *

><p>"Hermione, Malfoy?" Ginny's voice came through the hearth. "Someone's here?"<p>

"She's still sleeping. What is it?" He asked cautiously, still uneasy with the new relationships he had entertained with the girl's friends over the past months.

"I thought maybe you'd care for tea?" she said, her smile never leaving her freckled face.

"I'll tell her when she's ready, if that's okay with you."

"See you then." She waved through the flames.

They were sitting, speaking quietly around a mug of coffee, hot chocolate or tea when Ron barged in the house and broke any comfort.

"Malfoy?" his voice echoed in the still room. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Hi Ron," Ginny said somewhat crisply. "You do know it isn't polite to arrive without notice, don't you ? Now be nice and say hello to your sister and friends."

"Harry, what is this freak doing in your home?"

"That's my home too, brother." Ginny replied, her voice getting colder. "Sit down, will you? Have a tea, it'll help cool you down a peck." She promptly shoved a mug in his hand, forcing him to sit down in the armchair away from Draco. And Hermione. Only then did she sit in-between her brother and her guests. Picking up on her, Harry did the same on the other side of Ron and cast a quick look at Hermione.

"I'm living with him." The brunette said, breaking the news in the worst possible way. Ginny closed her eyes as if in pain while three pairs of eyes fell on her.

"WHAT? How's that you're living with him?" Ron spat derisively.

"It's not exactly what it seems," Harry began just to be interrupted by Hermione, her anger riding full force.

"Well, you know. Sharing a flat, sharing a bathroom, looking TV together, spending time in the same place, talking, having breakfast together… All those little things you never had time to do with me."

"Living with him? My ass Hermione!"

"I don't like how to take it with me. You don't have any right into my life Ron. Not anymore. What I do in the privacy of my flat is none of your concern. Whom I'm sharing it with should not bother you so. You never spared a thought before. Why should you begin today?"

"Look what you've scavenged! You've replaced me with… that? How could you?"

"I do whatever I please, whenever I want and with whomever I deem appropriate." She spat back. "Shall we go home, Draco?" she said venomously stirring him away and Disapparating with a pop once she saw him nod his approval.

"Oh, well done, brother. That was fantastic! You had to ruin it, didn't you?"

"Hey, I didn't ruin anything alright! I'm not the one who…"

"Don't even think it." She warned. "You're in my home here. You will watch your tongue, is that clear?" she stated, obviously upset.

"Will you explain to me what this is all about?"

* * *

><p>"The cheek he had!" she stormed in her flat. "How dare he talk to me like that!"<p>

Draco sat, absolutely unfazed if not a tad irritated at not being able to retort to the Weasley boy. Well, he could have but he hadn't been in his home and since he had to live with Hermione, he had to suffer her friends too. Better not to have them against him. Not completely at least. He looked at her, not used to her outburst. He had seen her angry at him but this time, it was against her "friend." A friend who had just implied she was sleeping with him. What friend would do that, honestly? And the answer came, quick and unbidden. A jealous one.

"He's an ass!" she finally declared, pacing up and down the living room.

"I thought you knew that already." He put in calmly, unperturbed by the waves of fury emanating from her. God knew, he'd seen far worse than an angry Gryffindor chick.

"I'm speechless in front of such an insight, Draco." She stopped her pacing and flopped down on the couch.

"What has he done by the way? I've always believed such passion was only for me."

"Don't take all the credit." She sneered.

"And my illusions shatter. You broke my heart, you know that, do you?" he said sullenly, a hand on his heart in a mock imitation of hurt.

"Draco." She sighed, defeated, a wan smile forming on her lips.

"So. What has he done?"

"None of your business." She retorted, her anger flaring anew to which he lifted an eyebrow. She scowled, got up and slammed the door of her room. He chuckled, amused by her childish reaction and wondered what the weasel could have done to irk her so. Still chuckling, he knocked on her door.

"Go away, Draco." Her voice drifted through the wood.

"Come on. Let's get out of the flat."

She cracked her door opened, a pout on her face and anger still glinting ferociously in her eyes. He studied her appreciatively, the dark glitter in her brown eyes, her wild hair, the curve of her neck, her well defined form. He could see why the idiot was jealous. The girl was nice to look at, intelligent and not unpleasant to live with.

"Put something on. I'll get you out tonight."

"Hum, Draco, I'm not sure that's the best idea ever."

"We've been living together for, say, almost 5 months now, right?" she nodded. "Then I think I can take you out. Especially when you're in a foul mood," he added as she cooled down a bit.

"You do look good when you're fuming, did you ever know?" he teased as she closed her door, blushing furiously.

* * *

><p>AN

Here is a rough translation...

"Love is a wild animal

It bites me, scores me, kicks me

Grips me with thousand arms

Drags me into its love nest

Eats me whole (body and soul)

Casts me out (vomits) after a day or a year"

**Love**, Rammstein


	11. An evening in Hell

A/N : not mine. All JK's.

Hello everyone ! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Actually, I'm still trying to work out what bothers me in this story. Hope you'll like this one and stay with me for the ride. Cheers. 

Chapter 11: An evening in hell. 

_"The door it opened slowly, My father he came in _

_I was nine years old, And he stood so tall above me _

_His blue eyes they were shining, And his voice was very cold_

_He said "I had a vision, And you know I'm strong and holy_

_I must do what I've been told. " So he started up the mountain_

_I was running he was walking, And his axe was made of gold." _

_**The story of Isaac, Leonard Cohen.**_

* * *

><p>"What's the matter, Hermione?" he finally said, defeated after a quarter of an hour of her fiddling.<p>

"I just thought, well, you know how people are and, hum…"

"Yes?" he asked, his head cocked on the side, his mouth stretched into a thin line and his eyes narrowing.

"I want you to meet my mum and dad because they'll throw a fit if I don't introduce you soon."

"Excuse me, but I've always believed you only meet the parents of your betrothed." He sneered, wincing anyway.

"I know, I know. But they want to meet you anyway."

"What did you say to them? Pray tell: they do not think we're intimate?"

"No. I just said you are my roommate."

"And please expand. How did you manage to explain you've returned to a Muggle life?"

"They don't know." She muttered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said: they don't know about it."

"Oh my. Do I have to get involved in this mess? Isn't it enough that I have to accommodate your friends? What have I done to deserve that? First, I'm forced to live in the Muggle world with the one person who hates me with passion, then I'm forced to socialize with her friends and now I'm supposed to meet and lie to said-girl's parents?"

"It's just for a meal. It's not much."

"Do they know who I am at least?"

"Oh, yeah, they do. No worry about them not knowing about you." She smiled suddenly.

* * *

><p>"Miss and Mister Granger. Nice to meet you." He said as gracefully as he had been trained to do. "Hermione talks a lot about you."<p>

"Mister Malfoy. I could say the same about you." Her father replied, not without a trace of animosity.

"Does she?" he wondered, smiling agreeably.

"She did, rather." Came her mother's cool answer. "Hermione, dear, tell me about your new flat. We have to drop by to see it for ourselves."

"Oh, sure mum. Dad, you're coming?" she insisted, as he stayed rooted in front of an unfazed Draco.

"Right on your heels, love." He answered back. "So. You're the young man who mistreated my girl during school?"

_Granger..._ "We weren't going along well at school, sir. That is correct."

"What an understatement. Why are you living with my daughter?"

"Well, we both wanted an apartment and it's cheaper with a roommate. You just have to share the rent. That makes it easier to find a nice flat."

"She told us your father is wealthy."

"He is. I kind of broke all relations with my family."

"That's good news as far as I understand it." And for the first time since they arrived, Hermione's father relaxed slightly and let him into the house.

* * *

><p>"It went good, I think."<p>

"Of course it went good for you. They're your parents." He grimaced. "It was I who was accused of torturing you during school time. I suffered all the dirty looks from angry parents. It went good. My ass!" She chuckled. "What?"

"You're funny when you swear."

"Ah ah. So you believe I didn't have enough for a night, right? You do have to rub it in?" he pointed out acidly.

"I… No. I'm sorry. That's not what I intended at all." She apologized, the offending smile never completely leaving her face.

* * *

><p>AN

I have no wish to anger anyone or to trample any beliefs. These lyrics only exemplify the relationship that I envisioned between Malfoy father and son before the war.


	12. The ugly head of jealousy

A/N : not mine. All JK's.

This one is really long. It was intended for half its size but it didn't work out that way. So you'll get double today. I hope you will like it, I personally had fun writing it.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: The ugly head of jealousy<span>

_"Love wasn't much of a friend of mine [...]_

_That kind of love was the killin' kind [...]_

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm tryin' to forget you [...]_

_I was cryin' just to get you_

_Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you_

_Do what you do down on me"_

_**Crying, Aerosmith**_

* * *

><p>"Ginny, Potter," Draco greeted the couple as he entered their house and Hermione engulfed her friends in a bear hug. "Weasley." He added as they reached the sitting room.<p>

"Malfoy. Hermione," came his rather tense answer.

"Did you have a nice Christmas, Gin?" Hermione asked her friend, hoping against all hopes to lift the tension in the room.

"That was nice. Mum sends greetings and wishes. She said you should drop by. I think she misses having you often." She said, sending daggers at her brother when he snorted.

"Ron, come here mate. I need help," Harry called from the small patch of garden they had.

"I'm not sure I'm welcome here, Ginny. Thanks you for tonight but I'd go home if you don't mind." Draco said suddenly, already moving to Disapparate.

"Don't you dare!" she interrupted. "I invited you here. This is my house. That makes you my guest. Now put your butt back on this sofa and enjoy the evening." She retorted, a finger pointing authoritatively at the couch on which Hermione was sitting.

"Gin, you look too much like your mother for your own good, you're aware of that fact, aren't you?" Hermione smirked playfully, pleased by her friend's support.

"He does have a nice bottom, doesn't he 'Mione?" she said suddenly flashing an altogether guiltless smile at the owner of it.

"I don't think that's the point of tonight, Gin. Is it?" she replied in an edgy voice.

"Don't tell me you never looked. You see, Draco, **this** is a very important thing to know. Women do assess men when their backs are turned." She nodded her head wisely.

"Well, if you women are quite done with eyeing me up, maybe we could go on to other things."

"I wasn't ogling you!" Hermione said indignantly, cursing the shrill sound she had produced.

"Of course not, honey. You only did it before." Ginny provided.

"Gin!" she retorted, hoping she'll let the matter down.

"So, Draco. Do you like barbecues?" she enquired amiably, returning to the hostess mode.

"I'll go check on the boys."

"Sure love. Do. I'll take good care of Draco in the meantime." She smiled at Hermione's frustrated scowl.

"Hey guys." She offered, wanting to bury the hatchet with Ron and avoid a disaster in Harry's home.

"You look good." Ron said, looking at her knee-length skirt and long-sleeved top. "How's work?"

"Boring. But it pays the bills. Yours?"

"Good."

And that was all. She knew it, that in the end it would come to that. Platitudes. Chitchat. With Harry and Ginny caught in the middle. She sighed.

"Already missing him?"

She shut her eyes, and lips tight and teeth clenched, she willed herself to calm. Her voice clipped, she mustered enough love for Harry to stay friendly.

"No Ron. In fact, I was thinking I missed Hogwarts Christmas festivities." She managed, a smile plastered on her face.

"I'd like to see if it's changed." Harry intervened, trying to save the day.

"Me too. Pity we can't go there, even for a simple visit."

"Are you done over there? It's all ready in the kitchen." Ginny yelled from inside the house.

"Coming love!" Harry answered as he ushered the others in the house before they could get at each other's throat again.

"I don't like it, Gin. They're going to murder each other." He murmured in her ear as he kissed her lightly.

They sat down, ill at ease with the sitting arrangement; a round table was obviously really beautiful but completely useless if you ever wanted to separate people. Thus, Ron was left sitting between Harry and Hermione, Ginny taking the seat between her fiancé and Draco.

_I swear I'll get rid of that table first thing tomorrow if we manage the evening without harm done_. Harry thought ruefully as he smiled bravely at all the people present in turn.

"Are the French really that good at Quidditch or is it just bragging, Ron?"

"Oh they're good, alright. Just not as good as the English team!" he answered truthfully and the atmosphere lightened notably as the idle talk about sports went on. Hermione relaxed slightly, enough to smile faintly to Draco. Much to Ron's displeasure.

They were nearing the dessert when the tension grew steadily thicker.

"Tell me, Malfoy, what's your job?"

"Selling."

"You really work for someone then? Not too debasing for the Amazing Bouncing Ferret?"

"It pays the bills, Weasley." He answered, his eyes dangerously narrowing with anger and his voice taking on a threatening edge. "Do you know what it means or are you so uncouth that you let your woman support you on her own?"

"Strange, Hermione said the same thing about the bills earlier."

"Maybe it's true, then." He said.

"You were never worth much."

"At least I take care of those who are important to me."

"As if I didn't!" Hermione choked slightly on her wine, covering it as best she could.

"You might have misheard me. I never said such a thing." He replied affably.

"Who wants some dessert?" Harry asked, falsely joyful. It was his home after all and he would prefer it if it remained whole rather than becoming smoking ruins. But by the look of it, it was gradually changing its primary function from house to battlefield.

"What did he give you for Christmas, 'Mione?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Ron. But if you so much want to know, he got me a package of writing material."

"That's useful."

"Much more than a book on Quidditch history, Ron. Especially when you know I don't give a damn about Quidditch."

"You were always there at the matches."

"Did it happen to you, once, maybe, that I might have done it for you?"

"Still. A pen."

"Ron." She warned.

"I'm not saying that's not useful, Hermione. I'm just saying I don't like it."

She stared at him a second and blinked before bursting out laughing, making Ginny wince and Draco stare at her, startled by her outburst.

"You don't like it? That's the icing on the cake! I don't care if you like it or not Ron." Her laugh subsided slowly, allowing her to turn on him a hostile glare. "Are you done now or must you pester us again and keep ruining Harry and Ginny's lovely invitation? Because that's what you've managed to achieve till we arrived."

"If I'm not welcomed Hermione, you just have to say so."

"You're not welcomed." Silence fell. She could hear the clock tick the time, the others' breathing and her own heart pounding.

_That's it, Hermione. You did it. Well done, you managed to mess it up completely._

She felt like pounding her head on the table and apologizing profusely to Ginny and Harry. A warm hand tugged gently on her arm pulling her out of her reverie. _Home?_ Draco mouthed silently, his face calm and seemingly unperturbed. She nodded imperceptibly. She got up and went to Ginny first.

"I'm sorry Gin. I think we'll go home now." She hugged her and the other girl cooed words of reassurance in her ear, assuring her she would call in later. She then turned to Harry who embraced her as well and wished her a goodnight. Draco stood up in turn, nodded to Ginny, shook Harry's hand and walked out to wait for Hermione outside. But she paused in the living-room and turned to Ron. Draco stopped as well and leaned casually on the door-frame.

"Don't come near me Ron. And don't insult Draco again."

"Draco, is it?" he snorted. "Humour me before leaving. Why did you vouch for him?" he asked, mirroring Harry's question months ago and piquing the Slytherin's interest.

"That is none of your concern."

"Well, I know he's filthily rich but right now, he doesn't have any access to his bank account. So, I ask again, why did you take him out of jail? You must have something in return."

"Are you implying that I'm cheap?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I'm only asking what you get out of this deal. You're smart enough to ask for a repayment."

"Are you saying I'm so unattractive I have to take a prisoner out of jail to get shagged?" she whispered, a hint of threat in her voice now.

She didn't notice Draco was walking back towards Harry and Ginny. After five months, he had learned to read her cues. She was going to blow anytime soon and it wouldn't be pretty. Too bad if the man wasn't able to see it. And as much as he would love to witness, he felt almost guilty for eavesdropping on what Hermione had earlier refused to tell him about Weasley. _Merlin, Salazar Slytherin must be turning in his grave._ He steered their hosts away in the kitchen, borrowing Ginny's wand in the process. Harry opened his mouth to complain but Draco stunned him in silence when he only uttered a Muffliato on the room.

"Does the offer for dessert still stand? I'd love to try it." He wondered aloud.

Ginny looked at him strangely but brought him a plate which he promptly savoured.

"I'm going back there. I don't want blood in my living-room." Harry said, rising up.

"Sit down Potter or it's your blood you'll be cleaning tomorrow. Walk there, and she'll hex you. Let them vent out what they have to say. She needs it at least."

"When did you get to understand her so much?" he stammered. The Slytherin stared at him.

"Potter, we've been living together for months now. Of course I notice what makes her tick."

Ginny chuckled. "What's so funny?" he asked barely keeping sarcasm at bay.

"It took Harry years of practice. And she still kicks his arse sometimes. You must have been really observant." He chose not to answer and dove onto his cake again.

"This is delicious. Do you think they're done now?" he wondered, looking at them both. They shrugged. He took Ginny's wand from the table where he had discarded it and lifted the spell. It felt so good to have magic course his vein again. Maybe he could borrow Hermione's wand from time to time?

"Don't touch me! The only thing you were ever able to do properly was to shag me! But it is highly unsurprising since you had so much strenuous extra practice!" she exclaimed on top of her lungs.

"Obviously not." Harry muttered, casting the spell again. "I didn't want to hear that."

"Did he cheat on her?" he asked bemused. Ginny nodded minutely. "Well, that ... _man_ is certainly the most dim-witted being that ever roamed the Earth. He's a disgrace."

"Well, I admit he doesn't always think straight but I would appreciate it if you could refrain from insulting my brother."

"Honestly." He continued, not even acknowledging Ginny's intervention. "He caught the most intelligent witch of our year, managed Gods know how to have her in love with him and he cheated on her? I can't believe it. He's beyond stupid. Must be retarded." The couple looked at him strangely, wondering if he was feeling alright. "Do you have Firewhiskey in here?" he drawled. "I'm afraid we're going to stay together a bit longer."

* * *

><p>"Now that we're settled, maybe you could fill in the blanks. Why exactly did she vouch for me ?" he asked. They shrugged.<p>

"You know how she is. She never voiced her motives." Harry supplied unhelpful and Ginny decided to give her own part of the story.

"She was so sad and bitter after their break up. She's not one to hang out and she's no partygoer. Nothing really interested her. I suggested to her to do something useful, something that would take her mind off it."

"And only Granger would mend her heart by getting prisoners out of jail." In a way, he wasn't even surprised.

"She's got a big heart but she can be really petty. Getting you out was just that. She knew you and wouldn't let you there if she could but she also knew it would rile Ron up." Harry said.

"Given what I've heard, I can't blame her." Draco retorted sharply.

"You've been cruel to her at school but you didn't hurt her the way my brother did. She could reason your behaviour, not his. Knowing her, she assumed you wouldn't be able to hurt her, not in a way that mattered. She gave you the second chance she wouldn't give Ron."

Ginny smiled nervously. Both men were looking at her - stumped. "She does talk to me, you know. She may be cautious in her words but she told me how she felt. She knew I would understand and that I wouldn't judge her for it. There might be more to her decision than what I could guessed but she's the only one who can answer you. If she ever wants to tell you."

They lapsed into silence. All had said what weighed them down. Now that topic only needed time to settle into peacefulness in their minds.

* * *

><p>AN : I really hope you'd consider reviewing. It won't take you long and that would make my day. Pretty please ?


	13. Slytherins

A/N : not mine. All JK's.

Chapter 13: Slytherins.

_"A heart that's full up like a landfill_

_A job that slowly kills you_

_Bruises that won't heal_

_You look so tired and unhappy"_

**No surprises, Radiohead**

* * *

><p>The young wizard looked at the letter that had been delivered by an unknown owl this morning. It was plain white but quality paper. He carefully opened it, mildly curious about the sender since he hadn't recognized the writing.<p>

"Mister Zabini,

I'm currently living with Draco Malfoy and know he used to hold you in high esteem. Even if I am not privy to him, I believe he would be glad to have you visit. Since his conditions of living have been forced upon him, none of his acquaintances ever come to our flat. I am perfectly aware he will wish me no less than a painful death for writing to you without either his consent or his knowing however I trust it's only predictable behaviour from a Gryffindor.

If you wish to visit, please send a note back and I will happily make myself scarce.

Hermione Granger."

The note was brief, however blunt, but agreeable and well written. She did try her best to write in a courteous manner. If indeed Draco was not aware of this message, he will make the witch's life hell. So the rumours were true. He had been released under the Granger girl's custody and certainly also lived in the Muggle world. He had to admit he was curious about the whole thing. He had mercifully shunned from being associated with the Death-Eaters during and after the war. His school friend had never had the choice. Draco. It's been so long.

He read again the letter: Gryffindors will certainly never learn subtlety. However, it was sometimes refreshing to take to face value what people declare. Something he had never been able to do neither at school nor at work. A Slytherin would have given a fake reason to get him coming and it would have been his role to unveil the true motives. But the girl was a Gryffindor and has thus provided all the details: she judged Draco could use a friend so she wrote to the only person she thought he might respect. Concise and certainly true enough. But for his own sake, he couldn't begin to phantom why she would do this. She and Draco never were on good terms to say the least. Not only did she vouched for him, but now she also tried to get his friends in. Why? What did she get in the whole business?

He looked at the letter resting beside his hand and made his mind. A small smile turned the corner of his mouth upward as he took his feather and began composing a brief response. Yes, he definitely looked forward seeing Draco again. He had missed him. He might have been spoiled, arrogant and at times cruel but he was intelligent and witty. Let's just hope his upbringing would take precedence over his pride or he would refuse to meet an old friend.

The content smile never left his face.

* * *

><p>"Draco. It's nice to see you again."<p>

"Same to you Blaise. Would you like a drink?" he offered amiably as he extended his arms in invitation to choose.

"Firewhiskey please. I must admit it is strange to see you in such an environment."

"Times change." The other wizard answered as he handed his comrade a glass.

"I do not suppose your family sees it with a good eye."

"Mother always turned a blind eye on what is "debasing". As for Father, well, he's not able to voice his opinion."

"True enough. I was certainly surprised by your "roommate's" letter."

"As was I. You used to be subtler, Blaise."

"I just find honesty somewhat refreshing. And since you're living with a Gryffindor who gracefully invited me here…"

"What is your business?"

"And you're complaining about my own lack of subtlety…I'm the happy manager of a company dealing in the importations – and exportations – of foreign magical goods. It has been working adequately until now. How about you?"

"It could have been worse considering."

"How is it going with the girl?"

"She's pleasant to live with. And she's an acceptable cooker."

"What does she want?"

"Bluntness? Have you been dealing with Gryffindors recently?"

"Only yours. But there never was much tiptoeing between us."

"Enough however that we were sorted Slytherins."

"I'm just being curious. Why would she do this?"

"It's Hermione Granger we're talking about."

"True enough."


	14. Letter and Whiskey

A/N : not mine. All JK's.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: letter and whiskey<span>

"_I feel something runnin´ through my veins _

_And it feels like I´m goin´ quite insane[...]  
>What the hell am I gonna do with a girl like you?"<em>

_**Strange kind of attitude,**_ _**Backyard babies**_

* * *

><p>"Draco! We have mail from the Ministry!"<p>

She read the letter through carefully and something in the pit of her stomach twisted. How strange. He was, after all, still Malfoy, the same guy who insulted and taunted her incessantly at school, who took the Dark Mark and who did Merlin knows what. And yet, she found it oddly disturbing that they wouldn't share the flat much longer. She had to admit he was a far better roommate than she would have wagered. She usually didn't like to compare people but honestly, life with Ron had been catastrophic. At least, Malfoy was decent enough to make coffee for two and to ask her before eating the last muffin. Especially when it was his third and she hadn't even begun to have breakfast. He had always been so inconsiderate. She wasn't even sure he knew what she used to do in the house. Sometimes, she had wondered if he believed there was an army of house-elves hidden somewhere. Malfoy **knew** there wasn't any. All that was done, she did herself. Not that she liked it immensely, mind, but it had to be done.

Soon, all the fun would be over. No more going out, no more restaurants, cinemas or pubs. No more glasses of wine in front of TV, discussing the inanity of the program. Once they go back to the Wizarding world, the smoothness, the easiness of the last months would be over and they would revert back to old sentiments. Once marked, always marked, wasn't it?

"What do they say?" came the silky voice of her roommate.

"We have four months left." She answered as smoothly, her tone devoid of any emotion.

"Finally! I can't wait going back, having magic again, have fun… Hey! Where're you goin'?"

"Work! Some people do have to work to live whatever the world they live in!"

"It's Saturday Granger." He chuckled. "Even you have a day off in the week. And Saturday's one of yours."

She turned to glare at him before Disapparating with an angry "pop".

"What has gotten into her this morning?" he wondered aloud before attending to other matters.

* * *

><p>When she wasn't back by lunch, he assumed she had gotten to the Potter's or gone wandering and eaten in a pub. When at dinner there still was no sign of her, he began to be slightly worried. At nine, he decided to floo the Potter's.<p>

"Is my roommate here?"

"What have you done?"

"Hey! That's not my fault. We received mail from the ministry and then she just threw me a dirty look and poof, she was gone. No matter that she isn't supposed to do any magic."

"She's gone since morning and only now do you wonder where she is?"

"Look Potter, it's not my job to look after her. She's grown up and she's a witch, right? You shouldn't worry about her well-being."

"Oh. That's why you're flooing over at nine at night because I shouldn't worry."

"I just wanted to remind her it's her turn to do the washing-up and the laundry and she'll be in a foul mood if she gets behind her chores. And I tend to appreciate not being awaken by a hysterical female."

"Oh, sure. I'll tell her if she drops by."

"She's not here?"

"Worried, huh?" he chuckled to the other wizard's discomfort. "Want to come over? Oh, and don't forget to bring that wonderful whiskey Hermione gave you at Christmas if you still have some." He finished as his head left the hearth to let the other man come.

"Hermione came by this morning, rather miffed I must say, and left with Ginny in tow. They should come home soon now." Harry began once they were comfortably seated with a drink.

"And you let your wife go away like that? You don't even know where she is!"

"Why should I worry? Ginny is a grown woman and a good witch. And even if we were married, I'd be her husband, not her master. She can do what she wants as long as she's safe. As for Hermione, I wouldn't be alive if not for her."

"I certainly will never tolerate this from my wife."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll learn to." Harry laughed. "They always have it their way, no matter how strongly you wish it otherwise. And I strongly recommend not to raise the tone, especially with women like those two ones."

"They should know better."

"Better than what? I suppose they ate in a pub. They like to do this. Women talk they call it. There's nothing wrong with it, I assure you. They are good friends and when they are disturbed by something, they just call the other over and then they're gone shopping and talking. Better Ginny than me if you ask."

"They should still be wiser. It can still be dangerous over there."

"What? Are you that worried for Hermione? Look, I know she's a lovely woman and that one can easily get distracted when she's nearby but you know her. You've seen her in school and then in battle. Do you honestly think she can't fend for herself?"

"I'm not worried. I'm just saying that everything's not fine in the best world ever."

"Not worried? You're kidding me. I've watched Ron and Hermione beat around the bush for seven years. And I've noticed how men now look at her. I'm not blind you know."

"Whatever you say Potter." He shrugged before getting up and smoothing his clothes. "I think I'll go home now. Don't forget to tell her about the laundry."

"Oh, I will." He smiled in return. "The Floo is on the mantel."


	15. A quarrel

A/N : not mine. All JK's.

I'm honestly very happy that so many of you are reading and I would like to thank you.

Chapter 15: a quarrel 

_" I have a problem that I cannot explain, _

_I have no reason why it should have been so plain, _

_I have no questions but I sure have excuse, _

_I lack the reason why I should be so confused."_

_**Roulette**__**, System of a Down**_

* * *

><p>Morning was an entirely normal affair. The two of them spent a comfortable breakfast, speaking lightly between sips of coffee and bites of crumpets. It was Sunday morning and they took their time to get prepared for the day. The day went by in peace and saw both of them occupied with either chores or leisure activity. Talking with Ginny had done her a world of good and Hermione felt more relaxed and detached. Draco would have had to leave eventually, she had just grown accustomed to the pleasure of living with someone. The solution was rather simple: find another roommate. And she was going to engage all her energy in this search once back in the Magical world. Maybe she could go and see her parents the following weekend? They would surely be glad, as they were always complaining she wasn't coming enough. She peeked at the TV program while cooking a quick meal. Once done, she put their plates on a tray and laid it down on the little table in front of the TV.<p>

"Draco? Meal's done! Do you watch TV with me? There's still this series on historical Britain."

The blond wizard came silently, took his plate as quietly and ate without so much as a word.

He glanced at her occasionally and his frown hadn't left his smooth face the whole day. The angry crease at the corner of his mouth deepened as she smiled slightly to nothing.

"What are you smiling at?" he spat suddenly.

"Hum?" She jerked slightly in surprise before answering. "Do I need a reason to smile?"

"Well, maybe you should!"

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" he repeated, rising and towering before her. "Stop acting as if nothing happened!"

She pursed her lips, torn between complete incomprehension and a furious desire to smile irrationally. She tried to think hard but couldn't remember anything she might have done to anger him so. Surely, it had nothing to do with the previous day…

"What exactly are you talking about?" she ventured.

"I'm talking about your escapade! There are still sympathizers of the Dark Lord out there!"

"Hum, Draco" she began to chasten, "I was with Ginny and I had my wand," she said calmly as she put down her glass and rose.

"And do you honestly think that you can do something against Death-Eaters?"

"Well, yes. I have such a claim." She answered, slightly angered.

He was getting closer and she immediately disliked the feral look in his eyes. She instinctively backed away and felt for her wand, looking for the comfort and reassurance it had always brought her.

"Do you need me to remind you what exactly a Death-Eater can do? Do you want me to tell you? I can describe, I've got plenty of memories…"

"No, thank you. I have enough nightmares on my own without adding yours," she replied sternly.

"Do you think they would send a spell your way and be done?" he continued, relentless, forcing her to recoil until she felt the wall behind her.

"Stop it, Draco," she said, trying to sound confident despite her quavering voice "you're scaring me."

"Do you honestly believe you could do something to stop them?"

She tried to shove her wand under his nose but he was quicker. He took it from her and threw it away before pining both her hands above her head with his.

"Hermione." He drawled, causing creepers to come up her spine. "Did it never happen to you that a man is stronger than a woman, witch or not?"

"Draco," she said half-threatening, half-pleading.

"Anything could have happened. And you told nobody where you were. How can you be so stupid? Do you think you're invincible? I could do whatever crosses my mind and you wouldn't be able to prevent it in the least bit."

Her eyes wandered from his face to the room around and met his arm. His sleeve had slid down his arm revealing the scar left by his Dark Mark. He caught her watching.

"Look at it Hermione. Look closely. Imagine it wasn't mine you were seeing. What do you think would have happened? Do you think you would have gone unscathed?"

She was looking at him, wide-eyed. She knew he wasn't innocent, that he had hurt people, certainly killed people. But towards her, he had kept to insults at school and then he had been gone. And until then, she had believed he was good at heart. A spoilt child grown into a whimsical and conceited teen who ended as a biased and controlled pawn. A fine mess. But good at heart anyway. Now, she was beginning to doubt it. He was scary because he was right; he could do whatever he wished and she would be completely powerless. And at that moment, she was terrified because she wasn't sure about what he was about to do.

His face was only inches from hers and she could feel his warm and angry breath. She barely dared to breathe. He released her hands and as he raised his right arm, she closed her eyes and kept them tightly shut, waiting.

"Holy shit, Granger!" His fist crashed into the wall. "Did you think I would hit you?"

And without waiting for her answer, he turned around and slammed the entrance door. The girl slid down the wall and put her face in her hands, shocked at her roommate's disproportionate reaction. And why hadn't he reacted sooner?

Shaking slightly, she got up, gathered the plates, washed them and prepared the next morning breakfast. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, tied her hair, stepped into her shower and let the hot water run down her back. Only then did she cry. Her tears melted with the water and she sobbed silently. She cried over those she had lost in the war, over the lost ingenuousness. They were barely 20 and they were scarred, in their body and their spirit. A sacrificed generation. And when she thought Draco and her had finally managed a truce, when she thought he was able to take some pleasure in the Muggle world, he went insane. She turned her shower down and slid into her bed, her mind numb. Draco was still out when she eventually found an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>AN : Review, pretty please ?


	16. And more quarrels

A/N : not mine. All JK's.

Chapter 16: and more quarrels. 

_"Why do we sit around and / Break each other's hearts tonight,_

_Why do we dance around / The issues till the morning light,_

_When we sit and talk and / Tear each other's lives apart"_

_**Saving us**__**, Serj Tankian**_

* * *

><p>"How are you doing lately? I haven't seen you in a while." Ginny asked politely to her friend who was sipping a hot cocoa.<p>

"Barely a week, Ginny!" she laughed lightly. "Your sense of time is peculiar, you know that?"

"Alright, tell me."

"Tell you what? I've been to work, everyday from 9 to 6. It's boring, the customers are odious and I'm yearning to go back to my previous boss and job. And maybe I'll try another roommate in the next flat."

"Don't you want to keep the same?"

"Not particularly."

"But I thought you were going along well!"

"Oh, we do. Most of the time."

"Exactly! And honestly, why don't you get yourself someone?"

"I don't want to, Ginny. What is so hard to understand?

"You've been living with one of the most handsome men of our age and you're not doing anything?"

"No, I'm not. And I'm not going to. Now if you please, I'd like to speak of something else."

"But…"

"Ginny."

"Alright, no need to get worked up." She answered, startled and curious. What could have brought such a downfall? The last time they had talked, she had been completely disturbed by the letter from the Ministry. Much alike a girl in love. She wasn't particularly happy that the two of them got so well together but despite the fact he was sometimes cruel and tainted by the Dark, he was intelligent, rather handsome and witty. She could see why he could appeal to her friend. It's been only 5 days ago. And now she refused to speak about him. Whatever had happened, it had definitely not been pleasant. And considering he was a Malfoy, she was slightly worried.

"Did you write to your former boss?"

"Not yet. I think I'll move first and maybe I'll take a month or so. Holidays sound great."

"Do you plan going somewhere special?"

"Hum, no, not really. I'll stick around mostly. I always do," she added with a teasing smile.

They talked an hour or two more before Hermione decided to go home.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ginny asked one last time. "Everything's fine with Draco?"

The brunette blanched but replied by the positive before kissing her friend goodbye.

* * *

><p>Life in the flat had been difficult the past few days for the both of them. They had resumed living in their respective bedrooms and tried to avoid the other most of the time. Years of practice helped them in this respect but the flat was modest, with only one kitchen and one bathroom. She was mulling over the situation when she got home. He had frightened the wits out of her but they had worked so hard to achieve this fragile friendship they had entertained the last months. She didn't know exactly what she wanted and it disturbed her. She had loved watching TV with him near her. She had loved taking him through Muggle London. But he was Malfoy. And he was nasty. Dark. Cruel. Sarcastic. Obdurate. And she liked living with him. A pensive frown creasing her brown, she entered the flat without checking if he was there as she had done the last days.<p>

She heard a girl laughing. She stopped. _A laughing girl?_

Suddenly, she saw a brown-haired girl running into the sitting-room, soon followed by her roommate. Her eyes narrowed to slits. She stayed rooted on the spot, fuming without exactly knowing why it irked her so much. The girl saw her first and stopped short.

"Oh, you must be-" she began, looking from one to another in perfect puzzlement at the sudden tension.

"Do whatever you want, Malfoy, but be quiet. I do need to sleep." She interrupted while waving him off.

"You're the one with a wand. If we're too noisy, just cast a spell and leave me in peace."

"It is my home too. Just do it quietly!" She said, facing him.

"You could at least be polite, Granger. What's the matter with you? You're jealous?"

"No, I'm **not** jealous. You could shag her all night, as long as you're silent, I don't care. If you must know," she added to his unconvinced smirk, "I'm **tired**. Now if you could remove yourself from my way and keep quiet, I'd like to lie down." She demanded as she pushed him before slamming the door of her room.

"No, Draco." The other girl said to the reddening man. "She's angry herself, it won't change anything. Let it go. I thought she was your roommate?" she added grinning.

"She is."

"Oh, really? You do quarrel like a couple."

"Lucie, ça suffit."

"I take it you didn't tell her I'll spend the week here."

"Why should I?"

"Because she's your roommate and you've been living with her for – repeat, how long?"

"Almost 9 months. And what? Considering how polite she is, I don't think she deserves to know anyway."

"Draco, you're impossible."

"Do you want something to drink? We should be noisy on purpose."

"Stop it." She laughed. "Does she know you pout like a spoilt child?"

"I don't care. Must we speak of her? I haven't seen you in ages!" he answered, a small smile gracing his lips.

_Oh, yes, we must…_ she thought, smiling. She was amused by their reactions. No need to See to understand there was quite a story behind all this little scene. She was close enough to Draco to know he rarely reacted so violently to someone. And she had to admit the girl was pretty. Wild maybe, but pretty. _How did you manage to keep that from me?_ She thought, keeping a satisfied smirk in check.

"All right, spill. How did the Great Draco Malfoy manage to get himself a job, a flat and a roommate in **Muggle **London?"

* * *

><p>AN : A review would certainly make my day...


	17. Lucie

A/N : not mine. All JK's.

Chapter 17: Lucie

_"Why's this fussing and a-fighting? [...]_

_Why's this bumping and a-boring? [...]_

_We should really love each other / In peace and harmony _

_Instead, we're fussing and fighting / And them workin' iniquity"_

_**Fussing and Fighting**__**, Bob Marley**_

* * *

><p>Because Draco's roommate had made herself scare for the last two days, she hadn't been able to talk to her, as she wanted to. Draco had remained tight-lipped about her, simply stating she had been a top student, annoying, pretentious and Gryffindor and that she got him out of jail under the condition they lived together in Muggle London. Facts and old memories only. Naturally, she also wanted the girl's opinion.<p>

With this in mind, she was sipping her morning coffee, looking at the street through the window. She heard a door creak open and turned slightly to greet her. It was definitely too early to be Draco.

"Hello," came the soft reply from the kitchen.

"Please, stay." Lucie said to the retreating girl. "I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot."

"I'm Hermione Granger." she declared toneless.

"I'm Lucie Dartois. I'm a cousin of some sort of Draco."

"Nice to meet you Lucie."

"Do you mind if we talk a bit?" she ventured, hoping to thaw the icy atmosphere.

"That's fine by me." Came Hermione's reply. She wasn't unpleasant even if she wasn't welcoming either. She just seemed completely indifferent. "How long are you staying?"

"About a week. Look, I'm sorry Draco didn't tell you beforehand. He promised he would but I supposed he forgot."

"Let's say he forgot. I'll change the planning and take his turn in shopping. You'll have time together that way."

"Oh, that's sweet. Thanks a lot. Maybe we could have dinner out all three of us?"

"I'm not sure it's an excellent idea. Things are a bit strained between us." She smiled crisply. "We never got along well."

"But he told me you vouched for him."

"People shouldn't be punished for their fathers' mistakes. We all have a right to decide for ourselves."

"Does it mean you didn't like each other at school?"

Hermione laughed, causing the other girl to furrow her brows. She had guessed as much already but she didn't expect such a response. It could have been worse, really, but something in her didn't like how the discussion evolved.

"No we didn't. In fact, we hated each other at school. We loathed and despised each other during the war. And we dislike each other the rest of the time."

"Oh, I see." She said, slightly taken aback. She would have bet her wand their quarrel was just temporary.

"No you don't. I'm Muggle-born, contrary to your cousin. I had to work hard to get up the ladder because I didn't have a father to buy my way up. I was plain and ordinary while he was the little Prince of Slytherin. Of course, when one has Pure Blood, one can despise scum like me. You have no idea what it means and how it feels to be treated like nothing for years. Can you imagine all those ill-meant eyes fixed on you?"

"But, you know what? Too bad for him, we won the war. And it was filthy and people died. And I hated him but I, for one, would not let him die because of what his father made him to believe."

"Now, if the only thing you want to talk about is Malfoy, wake him up. Whenever he talks, it's about him. I'm going over to my own friends."

And with that, she got up and Flooed the Potters.

Lucie remained on the sofa, stunned. She blinked. Her drink lay forgotten on the table. She tried to process all the information Hermione had just given her. She was related to the Malfoy, if only by far, so she knew they were Death-Eaters. France hadn't been really involved in this war, no more and no less than the other European countries. Wizards from both sides had rallied England but the countries hadn't really participated in the effort.

Her own family, if well-born, had tried to remain as silent as possible concerning blood purity. But the Malfoys, they claimed their opinion everywhere. If indeed Hermione was Muggle-born, she had certainly suffered from it. But, if it explained the strained relations between her and Draco, the enmity was too strong. There had to be something else, something neither of them wanted to talk about. And she wanted to know what it was. Since she knew Draco better, he will have to tell her. She smiled and decided to wait for him to wake up.

* * *

><p>AN : Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, it's been a while and I'd like to have your opinion...


	18. Wondering

A/N : not mine. All JK's.

Readers : Thank you for your reviews, I was so pleased ! English is not my native language, I apologize for any mistake you're bound to find in my writing.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: wondering <span>

_" The past is gone / It went by, like dusk to dawn [...]_

_You got to lose to know how to win [...]_

_Live and learn from fools and from sages [...]_

_All these things you do come back to you."_

_**Dream on**__**, Aerosmith**_

* * *

><p>Lucie wasn't used to London. She'd come to visit Draco's family over the course of the years but she wasn't intimate with it. That's why she had asked Draco to wander the city with her, until she knew some places and found some favourites spots. However since he was living three hours away and could not Apparate or do any form of magic, they had sheltered themselves in the cosiest pub of the area.<p>

"What are you going to do when you'll return to the Wizarding world?"

"An old friend of mine intimated he'd place me in his business."

"Oh, that's good news, isn't it? What's his business about?"

"He works in an import-export of old magical artefacts. I'd like to restore my name. I don't like the way it's said nowadays."

"And your roommate?"

"What about her?"

"Do you know what she'll do? Where she'll go?"

"No."

"That's all?"

"Of course it is. I told you we've never liked each other. Why would it change now? Because we've spend a few months living in the same flat? Don't get maudlin. If you're looking for passion or some nonsense, go buy yourself an old sentimental romance. Don't look my way."

"Are you not curious?"

"She's considered the brightest witch of my school year. She'll manage."

"Alright then. What about an ice cream? I'd love one. Go and buy me one, please ?"

* * *

><p>Hermione was furiously looking for a new roommate in the Potters' living room. Papers sprawled everywhere around her, she read through dozens of adds and scribbled the most interesting on a spare parchment.<p>

She had Flooed her former boss, testing waters to know if there was any chance she'll get her job back. Apparently, he could arrange something. At least, she wouldn't be money-less. She just had to find another home. And a more reliable roommate. She definitely hadn't been fortunate before. The first had been indecorous, the second plain insane. Honestly, who would live with a boiling kettle around?

"Anything interesting thus far?" Harry asked while presenting her a mug of coffee.

"Not much. It seems people are richer than I thought. Or maybe I'm just not good at negotiating my salary."

"Why don't you keep the roommate you have?"

She stared at him a second.

"Did you try living with him?" He blinked. "He's just too strange. One day everything is alright, and the other he'll just get all worked up for no reason."

"What happened?"

"He threw a fit about the other day. He scared me, Harry. He's not quite right in his mind, you know. I think jail has altered his perceptions."

"Well, you're pushing it a bit far, don't you think?"

"Harry, no joking, he really, really scared me, the other night. Everything was alright, we've spend the day nicely, quietly and when I asked if he was dining with me, he went mad. And now, he has the gall to invite someone for a week — a week — without informing me. I mean, I'm his roommate, no? I should be the one to know there's company home!"

"Is she pretty?"

"Aren't you going to be married?" she answered angrily.

"Doesn't hurt to ask."

"Whatever you say, Harry."

"So. Is she pretty?"

"Yes. Why does it matter?"

"I don't know. You're the unhappy one."

"I am happy. I'm just miffed I wasn't informed earlier."

"You said it already."

"Why do you keep asking then? Can't you help me rather?"

"I just don't understand why you don't keep him as a roommate. Not that I'm so happy about it, but you seemed to go along nicely. Alright, that was rather unfitting not to let you know he invited someone. But it could have happened with anyone."

"I told you he's unbalanced. Mental. Psycho. Bonzo. Not wrapped too tight. I'm certainly not living with him any more than necessary."

"Well, you do have quite a vocabulary." Harry noted brightly.

"Only for those loved most," added Ginny with a smile. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"That's not funny. Help me here, will you?" 

* * *

><p>Reviews pretty please ? It was so nice last time !<p> 


	19. Meetings

A/N : not mine. All JK's.

Readers : Thank you all for your reviews, favourites and alerts. It means a lot !

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19<span>: Meetings.

_"The wise man said [...]_

_Just believe in yourself_

_Hear this voice from deep inside_

_It's the call of your heart_

_Close your eyes and your will find_

_The way out of the dark"_

_**Send me an angel**__**, Scorpions**_

* * *

><p>Lucie was leaving in a few days and they both tried to make the most of their time together. Who knew when it would happen again? She barely managed not to bump on him when he opened the door. Who would stop short on the threshold, honestly?<p>

"What is he doing here?!" she heard him hiss.

"I didn't know that was any of your business." Hermione answered coolly.

"Don't play dumb. It's my home too."

"Well, then. Retire in your room. We'll try to keep quiet, if that pleases you."

Lucie pushed past him and sat in the sofa, eyeing the newcomer curiously. Quite tall, red-haired, not too bad on the eye. He looked angry. Now that she could observe everyone at leisure, the new guy and Hermione seemed both ill-at-ease. Former lovers? That could explain the awkwardness, the way they were dressed, the distance between them. Didn't Draco see it too? Well, obviously not. He suddenly grabbed his roommate by the arm and drew her with him into the first neutral place he found: the bathroom.

"What is he doing here?!" he asked again, far louder than the first time.

"Just in case you've forgotten, I've known Ron since we were 11. I should think that counts for something!" So. The guy's name was Ron. Funny name.

"And?"

"And nothing. That does not concern you, you shouldn't even bat an eye at it."

"Well, maybe I'm just feeling concerned about what flattery he's going to throw my way. And cast a bloody charm for Merlin's sake!"

Silence reigned. She smiled to the guy.

"So. You're Ron. I'm Lucie. Nice to meet you."

"Hi." He offered his hand. "Where are you from?"

"Lyon, in France."

"Really? I've been training for the French Quidditch team recently. How's your city? I've never been here."

"Well, it's beautiful. Lots of old buildings, lovely streets and everything. You should see it at night, when it's all illuminated. It's superb."

"I know it's quite indelicate but are you Malfoy's girlfriend or something? Because we're not really on good terms, I wouldn't aggravate the situation."

"Oh, no!" she laughed. "He's a cousin of sorts."

"Oh."

"So, you're a friend of Hermione as far as I've understood?"

"Yeah. We met at school. We've been close friends."

"Oh, okay. Would you like some tea? "

* * *

><p>"Do you care to explain yourself now?"<p>

"Certainly not." He threw his arms in the air, anger pulsing quickly.

"Why is he here, Hermione?" he asked as calmly as he managed.

"Well, if you must know, we're trying to patch things up. We've messed." She held her chin high. He scoffed.

"You're talking of Weasley."

"How accurate."

"He's not sleeping here." She blinked.

"He's not sleeping here." He repeated louder.

"And why not?" she wondered, eyebrows high.

"He's leering at you. And that's no way to dress. Have you no decency?"

"Pardon me?" She looked at her trousers and V-neck. "Decency? Who are you to tell me on my clothes? Why are you trying to pick up fights?"

"I'm…" he began, brows furrowed angrily. He was so close she could feel his irritation, smell his scent, and see the swirling hues of grey in his eyes. He was taller and she dimly recalled going through the same circumstances a few days earlier. However, this time she was irritated too and she had ground on which to stand. She held her chin higher, defying him to go further, to explain the inexplicable. He stooped on her and she fleetingly wondered if he would kiss her.

"Forget it," he whispered suddenly. For a few moments she stood facing the space he had just vacated until her mind registered the new situation and the door closing. Her shoulders sagged slightly and she followed suit. Draco was blessedly absent and their guests looked up expectantly when she came in. She smiled, promised Ron she would call later and prompted him to leave. She bid Lucie good night and retreated calmly in her room.

With Hermione and Draco pouting in each other corner, she didn't have much left to do and wisely decided to go read in bed.

* * *

><p>When Lucie got up, Hermione was already up and ready, drinking her morning coffee in the kitchen while reading whatever novel. It was Sunday and it was her last day. She had hoped to spend it with the both of them and valiantly decided to have a go. Once Draco was awake.<p>

"Hermione? The guy, last night, he's a friend, isn't he?"

She looked up and lowered her book.

"From school. We've known each other for quite some time now."

Lucie fidgeted. Hermione frowned slightly, unseen by the younger witch.

"Do you know if he's, well, you know, if he's taken?"

"He's a Quidditch player. He's always taken."

"Oh. I thought, I mean, since he's training in France, maybe we could hook up there, have a drink —"

"No." Lucie opened her mouth and closed it. What an untimely moment to get up. She turned towards her cousin.

"In what way are you concerned? Your brilliant personal life is certainly no token of achievement."

"I'm not the only one to discourage such idea," he remarked coolly.

Hermione sighed. She undoubtedly had no wish to discuss any of this with either of them. But saying nothing wasn't an option.

"Listen, Lucie. Ron's a really, really sweet guy." Draco snorted. "He is," she insisted, looking pointedly at him. "But he's not ready to settle right now." The other witch was about to speak but Hermione cut her short. "Just believe me, okay?" She saw the disappointment on the girl's face and decided to cheer her up.

"Is there something specific you wish to do for your last day with us?"

Lucie's face lightened up.

"Well, since you're the one asking… I thought maybe we could spent the day in London, all three of us?" She sounded so hopeful it was almost painful. Draco barely restrained a growl.

"I suppose you couldn't show her Diagon Alley?" Draco threw her a dirty look. "Well, let's make the best of it then. Shall we go by bus?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** I strongly believe Hermione and Ron's friendship can be mended. They went through too much together and they've known each other for so long. It is just unimaginable they would go separate ways without any interaction whatsoever. But their relationship had been hard and hurtful to Hermione - who I really don't envision as someone particularly forgiving. It will take them time and a lot of compromise to feel a modicum of ease when together.


	20. Reconciliation

A/N : not mine. All JK's.

Readers : Thank you all for your reviews, favourites and alerts. It means a lot !

Guest : Of course she's not the brightest witch here. I have personally never met anyone who was especially bright concerning his/her own love life. And I do not envision Harry as wanting them together. So - yes- he is withholding some piece of information. Would Hermione have listen to him though ? I'm definitely not sure... I'm sorry you do not like my story and maybe I should have write it differently but - well, I'm not going to rewrite the whole thing now.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20: Reconciliation<span>

"_Oh my baby, don't cry  
>oh my babe, just say goodbye<br>oh now baby, don't cry  
>oh my babe, at least we tried"<em>

_**At least we tried**__**, Moby**_

* * *

><p>The last weeks had been strange, to say the least. Almost a month ago, they had left Lucie at the international Portkey station, her head full of Diagon Alley and the eyes brimming with unshed tears. The ride back home had been quiet to say the least, both of them either lost in thought or unwilling to speak. They had gone back to work and lived as if no quarrels had happened. Things seemed back to normal except for the tense silence when chitchat died and the distance between them when they sat together. And whenever her temper got hot and she was becoming angry at him, she would remember Lucie's parting words, as she embraced her briefly, wishing her well and good travel, and her anger would die down.<p>

"He likes you." He said softly, mirroring Lucie's words.

"What?" her head shot up, surprise all over her face.

"He likes you."

"Who are you talking about, Draco?" She asked, frowning.

"That guy over there, at the bar. He's been looking at you since you've ordered our beers."

"Oh." Her glass seemed suddenly very interesting. He laughed.

"That won't make him go nearer. Just wave him over, I'll make myself scarce. I've got work early tomorrow anyway." Her stomach clenched abruptly.

"You won't leave me, will you?"

"Well, I thought you'd find him to your taste. He does have something of Weasley, hasn't he?"

"And there I was, thinking you were trying to be nice and worrying for me." Disappointment wasn't far.

"Hey, I was just teasing you! Really, it's tiresome. You're offended with every word I say."

"I just... Listen, Ron's not something I'd like to speak about." _Especially with you._

"You bet."

"That's not funny." She began to fidget and rubbed her hand on her face. "It went rather wrong." He was about to speak when she continued. "I mean, everybody always assumed we were made for each other." He nodded, a slight sneer curving his mouth. She never noticed. "And I did too. I did everything, all I could think of, all that was expected from me. And it didn't work. I don't know why."

"Yes you do." She seemed to shrink even deeper into her glass but remained silent. "You've always been too ambitious. It couldn't have work without serious compromise."

"I'm not ambitious!"

"Of course you are. And that's good, Hermione. You need ambition if you ever want to go somewhere. Only Gryffindors wouldn't admit it."

"Everything is so difficult now... I just wish it would be like before. It was so simple, so dual. Everything is grey now. There are so many aspects to consider, so many perspectives, so many ways. It's daunting."

"You tell me." He had leant back in his chair, sitting comfortably, one eyebrow lifted in his Malfoy-ish way.

"How do you do it?" she asked, shaking her head slightly.

"I've been trained to." He shrugged. "But I've slacked my manners recently."

"Is it always so tiring?"

"No. It gets easier with time and practice."

Silence fell. They seemed to have run short of ideas and were unwilling to fall back on natter.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Honestly, I've no idea. You're here, and you're polite and," she paused a moment, fingered her glass and added, "you just listen." She shrugged slightly. "Feels enough."

"Want to go home or you'd better get another beer?" He watched her look anxiously around.

"He's gone. Looking quite disappointed when I looked his way."

"What did you do?" she enquired, half-amused, half-worried.

"It's my smashingly good looks." The guy had left and he had smiled. He offered her another beer.

"Who would have believed it: Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes having a beer with Draco Malfoy in a Muggle pub?"

"That's how you see me? Goody-Two-Shoes? Did you never register Harry and Ron always managed to take me into mischief? Merlin, I dropped school in seventh year Draco!"

"And you certainly passed every NEWTs without blinking."

"That's a moot point."

"Spill."

"Spill, what?"

"What a ruler-breaker you were."

"Nah, nah. I can't." He snickered. "That's too long a story," she elaborated.

"I'm very patient." He drank and raised his glass to her. "And I've got beer." She laughed.

"Well, then. Everything began with that troll, in first year..."

* * *

><p>AN : Hope you liked it. Cheers !


	21. Author's note

**Hello everyone ! **

I'm terribly sorry I've not posted anything for so long.

I've read and considered all your reviews. Some criticisms are very valid and I honestly tried to take your comments into account and alter my story. However, the twirl of life took precedence. By the time I had suitable ideas about possible changes, I lost the general view and the will to do the writing.

I will nonetheless address the more common remarks.

**plot holes** : I devised this story as a collection of snapshots in their lives, to see how a relation could evolve between them. Because, honestly, how could they ever feel friendly towards each other ? I needed such a long time span, I saw no other alternative in terms of writing material. And, to be completely honest, I'm addicted to ellipsis. I've always loved them. So you have to make the connections because, indeed, it does creates holes and makes the story more difficult to read.

**Lucie** : I like her. I do. I even inserted a few entry points for future reference to her. But I also wanted a short story with relatively small chapters and I couldn't keep her. I used her as a focus point, as the mean to help the characters reconnect because she does bring a new perspective for them. I know it's not perfect and if ever I got the mojo back, I'll make a point in tying her again somewhere in the story.

I will use other characters the same way later on. Because even if I'm writing a story full of holes, I cannot write it with only 2 characters. Snapshots it may be, but I would like them to feel at least a modicum possible. I've yet to encounter a story without any insignificant characters. The world created would be very, very empty. So. Do not get attached to them, they will not stay, they are not supposed to.

**Grammar** : English is not my native language. Since I've not used or manipulated it for a long time, it's all the more difficult for me to write again.

**Descriptions** : I'm not prone to them. I've read - a lot. I took up literary studies. I'm a teacher. My husband and I have about a thousand books. All read. If only you knew how many descriptions I've skidded while reading... I didn't want a detailed story. I wanted snapshots. I wanted small openings in their lives. I wanted important points, where or when opinions might have changed. I wanted to show the difficulty to change, to consider other perspectives and points of view, to accept different conceptions of life or family or any important topics.

I'm an optimist. I'm naïve. I hope that people are capable of changing, of forgiving, of accepting. I hope people can be compassionate and generous. I wanted a story where I could insert all those lovey-dovey feelings we so rarely encounter in real life. I didn't want to develop any situation. just expose them. Like a photo or painting exposition. You do not have the whole picture. Just a part. And your imagination, your mind are filling the gaps. The images are just the starting point, the spark.

I offer you my apologies. I will not change my story as I wanted to. I will post it as I wrote it. I apologize if you're lost in my musings. I apologize for making you wait so long.

I hope those who followed me at the time will stay with me till the end. I hope you will read me with pleasure. I hope you will leave me reviews because if I do not take them into account right now for this story, I read them all and they stay with me, helping me to write better.


	22. Ministry letters

A/N : not mine, all JK's.Chapter 21: Ministry letters

_"Life, it's ever so strange_

_It's so full of change_

_Think that you've worked it out_

_Then BANG_

_Right out of the blue_

_Something happens to you_

_To throw you off course"_

**Just a ride**, **Jem**.

At work, she had learnt to be suspicious of ministry notes. Here, she had come to hate those tawny owls the Ministry holds and their big Kraft letters. She sat there, eyeing the owl maliciously and refusing to open the window despite its furious hoots. There was something almost soothing to see it so. And as long as she kept it out of her home, she would be impervious to its message.

"Won't you open that bloody window! It's 7 in the morning and I'm in no mood to hear it hoot another time before my morning coffee!"

"You could come and get the post yourself, you know," she replied evenly but finally letting the ominous bird in. She tried to avoid most attacks and tossed a biscuit to the angry bird as a token of peace. She managed to take the letter, read it, took up the phone and cancelled both their morning work.

"Draco, I'm taking you out to Diagon Alley this morning. For once, we're allowed to Apparate there."

"What for? Is there a hearing or something?"

"Nah, nothing that straining. You might even enjoy it."

"So what?" he cried from the bathroom.

"I'm certainly not spilling the beans and ruining the fun. You wanna know? Then I suggest you hurry up."

"You're such a vixen," he whined.

"Alright, stop. Tell me why we're here. You certainly hold a better reason to call our bosses than a mere wish to shop in the wizarding library."

"You're a kill-joy, Draco. That's just a small stop on our way there. I mean, since we've got the whole morning, I want to make the most of it. It's not so much to ask!"

"It's been almost an hour and a half! And it's not like I don't care for books. But even I can get bored from time to time. I demand to know why we're here."

"You demand? Oh, well, why not indulge in some of your whims. Come on, I'll take you there."

He stopped her before the store, and stared at her. He had never looked at her with so much confusion, anger and hurt. She never suspected she could hold so much power over him. It felt strange.

"If that's your idea of a joke, then let me tell you that's not funny."

"We certainly do not have the same sense of humour. However, **that** is not a joke. That's a direct order. Here, take this and read." She handed him the morning post. "Come now. We've got a wand to find you."

"It's so irritating!" she complained loudly. "You've no idea what it's been like since he was allowed a wand back." She sighed.

"It can't be that bad. He didn't threaten you, did he?" She added, just to be sure.

"Of course not! But he wants to do everything by magic. I can't even cook without him interfering. Whenever I rant on something, here he comes with his shining armour and take things from me. 'Wait! I'm coming! What is it? Alright, I'll take care of it!'" she mimicked, exasperated. Ginny merely giggled.

"What wouldn't a man do to help his girl?"

"What the heck are you talking about? It has nothing to do with me. All that matters is magic. Magic, magic and magic. Can't do a single task without magic. It's pathetic. "

"Don't be so melodramatic. By the way, I've found you a new roommate."

"Hum."

"Oh, please, don't be so enthusiastic. It hurts." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Who is the happy one?"

"She's a lovely girl I socialized with during training. We've kept in touch without seeing each other much. We've chosen different fields."

"Why is she looking for a roommate?"

"Same reasons as you: she's single and wants to reduce housing costs. She's really a lovely girl. Honestly, she might even be more bookish than you are." Hermione furrowed her brows. "No offense meant. She lived for her books at university. She lived through them too. Can't say she had much fun, poor girl."

"Hello Ginny! Tell me, you're not still comparing us, are you? Because I do have a very interesting and animated life, you know."

"Oh, yes, I forgot: you dropped a rising Quidditch player, got a perfectly infamous young man out of Azkaban and took upon yourself to currently live with said notorious yet gorgeous guy. Am I wrong? And you're still not sharing any tidbits of information with me. Can you honestly still call yourself my friend?"

"There are no tidbits of information, Ginny. You know that. Nothing ever happened, nothing will happen either."

Ginny sighed heavily and ostensibly. "You wish, don't you?"

"Oh, please. Just because Draco is a very handsome man doesn't mean I'm drooling over him."

"Of course you are. Every girl is. Bad guy, rich, sexy and witty. What do you think a girl is looking for?"

"Someone pleasant, easy to live with and gentle?"

"Isn't he?"

"Ginny." She said in her most doctoral tone. "Do you remember that time when Draco and I argued so you and I went shopping together and had tea and everything?" Ginny nodded. Hermione pursued, anger and tone rising. "He raged, ramped and ranted when I got back because I left with you without his knowing. Merlin's beard! He ploughed on me, cornered me, scared me to death and spurred awful mental images about what could have happened. **Could have**, not what actually happened!"

"Alright, he might have taken it a bit far. But I assure you, he was worried. Harry told me."

"What has Harry got to do with anything?"

"Draco Flooed home, hoping you'd be there. When Harry told him we were gone together, believe it or not, they shared a Firewhiskey and waited for us companionably."

"Whatever." She shooed the words away with her hand. "Can you imagine what it feels like to have your back against a wall with a Dark Mark just under your nose and someone talking menacingly?" The younger witch remained silent. "No? Well, I do. That's what living with Draco means. He's a boiling kettle. I'm not getting involved with that man."

"And you're saying there are no tidbits of information? Worse! It happened eons ago and you never shared! Shame on you, ingrate!"

"Don't you think you're slightly overreacting, Ginny?"

"Definitely not! Did he really back you on a wall?" Hermione shook her head in a sign of fatalism.

"I should go home now. You're getting off the track. Again!" She laughed.


	23. Saying goodbye

A/N : not mine, all JK's.Chapter 22: Saying goodbye

"_You know at first it really hurt[...]  
>I've skirted all my differences [...]<br>I wanted to apologize for / everything I was […]_

_Thank you for being there for me.  
>Thank you for listening, goodbye."<em>

_**The Apologist**__**, REM**_

Weeks flew by and their last day of work was already there. Hermione had suggested they went out but the ride didn't seem worth it. Draco had offered to open a bottle of wine to celebrate the end of work and imposed hours. But she hadn't felt in the mood and, besides, she would still have to work afterwards. It was after all, holidays for her, not retirement.

"I can't believe it's over. Time has flown so quickly!"

"I can't say I'm unhappy about it. You've no idea what it feels like to be deprived of your wand."

"Don't you ever think of something else, Draco?"

"Well, no. My parents didn't raise me in the perspective of work. Especially in the Muggle world; it has been quite disturbing."

"I had thought you found some enjoyment in this world," she said disappointedly.

"Oh, I did, still do in fact. I admit Muggles are rather ingenious but I still prefer using Magic. As you do, if you were completely honest. Or you wouldn't be so intent on being called a witch and not a Muggle-born witch."

"That's not the point. The fact is, those who feel compelled to precise it aren't usually friendly to people from the same background as me."

He shrugged and offered tea. He came back with biscuits and steaming mugs.

"What are you planning, now that you're free?" she enquired.

"Blaise suggested I work for him."

"You're going to work? I thought you'd just bask in your manor and family money."

"I would have, if my name wasn't said with such venom." She was surprised by the cold tone of his voice, if not by the words themselves.

"Your parents were well-known but your father was far from pleasant and people get vindictive when they have been deeply hurt, be it by curse, threat, blackmail or just spite. Some words and acts can't be forgiven or forgotten. And your father did a lot of those."

"I did too. Does that mean I won't ever be able to make my name respectable?"

"For some, yes."

"Ridiculous."

She snorted.

"And you, what are you going to do?" he wondered.

"Got hired back at my former job. And Ginny found me a new roommate."

"You're still sharing a flat?"

"Well, that's a lot cheaper, you know. We, lower people, can't afford the luxury of a private manor." She smiled slightly.

"You're so funny." He pointed out.

"Be nice. What about a restaurant tonight?"

"Why not, that's a good idea. Where are we going?"

"The red dragon? That's my favourite around and I'm always in for a Chinese meal."

"If you wish. Who is your new roommate?"

"Oh, I don't really know. I'll meet her tomorrow, have a chat, you know. She's a friend of Ginny from university."

"A girl then? And a friend of Miss Potter? Aren't you worried? "

"Miss Potter? I see spending time with me has altered your perceptions. They aren't married... Yet! And no, I'm not worried. According to Ginny, 'she might even be more bookish than I.' Her words, not mine."

He laughed.

"Impossible! You used to sleep in the library!"

"I did not! Once, just once, I fell asleep there. It doesn't mean I could only befriend books."

"Whatever you say. Shall we go for 8? I suggest you get yourself ready."

"I go first! You always need twice more time than I do in the bathroom. And then, I'm late."


	24. New beginning

A/N : not mine, all JK's.Chapter 23: New beginning

_You turned away from me_

_With the sun on your face_

_Looking out over the sea_

_Like you saw something there_

_As if that was a place that you wanted to be_

Free as a bird/Chained to the sky, **Sivert Hoyem**

Joe had proven herself a very quiet girl. She was very studious and living with her had become a real pleasure. Hermione had liked the witch as soon as they had met. Something in her bearing inspired sympathy and calm. They had found a 3-bedroom house, rather cheap, rather new and easy to live in. They had compromised on the place and had gone farther than Hermione had first anticipated. But on the whole, they were feeling so well in their home, that no regrets ever emerged. Over the course of the weeks, they have become friends and got used to talk about work and other matters during their more relaxed dinners and nights. They sometimes went out, usually in a pub or over friends, be they Hermione's or Joe's.

They had been living together for approximately four months when Hermione received an invitation for a ball organised by the firm Draco worked in. The letter came as a surprise; the Slytherin wasn't often mentioned in their home and Joe knew they had never met again since they had parted. Why he would choose to re-contact her at that moment was beyond her understanding. He could well have done it anytime earlier; they weren't hard to find for anyone looking. And he knew the Potters. Even more intriguing was Hermione's reaction. She had expected her roommate to be thrilled about it and she was almost exactly the opposite. She had seemed pleased yet at the end of the letter, she had declared she wouldn't go and refused to explain her motives.

"I don't understand why she won't go. It's just a ball!" She whined to Ginny.

"Look Joe, it's been four months. Maybe it's been too long."

"No, there's more to it. The way she talks about him, she liked him I believe."

"That she did! She never admitted it, but it was quite clear to Harry and me."

"And you didn't try to pair them?"

"Sweet Merlin, no! I'm certainly not over the moon with the idea itself, I'm definitely not helping them in the prospect. By the way, they're old enough to handle it themselves."

"But if she won't go, how will they manage?"

"That, my dear, is none of your concern. And it's not mine either. By the way, where is this ball taking place?"

"Draco's manor."

"Look no longer. That's the reason why she won't go."

"Did she go there before?"

"Once, during the war. And it wasn't pleasant from what I've heard."

"But I thought you've battled with them at your side."

"I did, but when it occurred, I was a sixth year. They were seventh year and abandoned school. I had my own battle going on in school and joined them on the battle field. Harry, Ron and Hermione left together, alone and fend for themselves. It was hardly ever enjoyable since they were looking for ways to end Voldemort's life and had to hide. Once they crashed into Malfoy Manor. And Draco's family is well-known for its Dark acquaintances. They never told me about it but I know Hermione would flee rather than go there again. No need to plead, she won't go there."

Hermione was laughing with her co-worker when Blaise arrived. He sat with an affable air that displeased her. It reeked of conventions and manners. School had taught her to perceive pretence and false amiability. The worst thing had been said to her with the most genial smile and she was feeling the same creep along her spine that made her hair stands on end: he was paying a courtesy call to her. She thought fiercely that she definitely wasn't a Slytherin and loved it that way. She straightened in her chair, crossed her fingers on her lap, looked in his eyes, smiled and waited for her visitor to be ready.

"I hope you are well." He began.

"Fine, thank you."

"How is your job?"

"Very pleasant, thank you. If you would be so kind as to inform me of the reason you're here?"

"I was wondering whether you would come to our festivities."

"And you chose to spend time and effort coming over sending an owl? That is an odd choice considering you're running a profit-firm."

He smiled.

"I am indeed a busy man, but I can manage my time-table as I see fit."

"That is such a relief."

"Would you honour us with your presence?"

"I think not."

"Why not? It is a good opportunity for you to get acquainted to people who could give voice to and endorse your views."

"Who? Traditional old English families?" She laughed. "Are you joking?" He blinked. "Did you at least get acquainted as you say with my work?" She looked at him intently. "I thought not," she added.

"Not all old families are traditional. Some believe in the profit of change."

"Profit... You're a business man. I'm an idealistic witch buried deep in a decrepit Ministry building and surrounded by books and words of law. Balls and dancing meetings aren't my cup of tea."

"I'm sure you would find something to your taste or someone up to your intellect and eager to discuss your innovative ideas."

"I am no Slytherin. Flattery will not get you anywhere with me."

"This I have already deduced, Miss Granger. I maintain however it would be profitable for you."

"As it would to you."

"I certainly have some interest in your presence. I am, however, not prone to violent means. If you do not wish to come, you'll find no opposition from me."

"Let's be blunt. What would I gain?"

"Support from well-established families."

"Please refrain from insulting my intelligence. Give me more than chimeras."

"Important people would also be here. You would be present, seen, heard."

She stopped playing with her pencil and looked at him.

"I am a war-hero, in case you forgot. I am also a close relative of Harry Potter. I assure you, I have been present, seen and heard oftentimes."

"Assuredly, you have a wide popular support. But you have certainly noticed those same people do not vote our laws." She lifted an eyebrow. "You are, of course, aware of the failings of our system. There are ways to steer policies and opinions."

"Naturally. That is called corruption. And it is illegal, I am sure you are aware of this."

"I am not referring to bribing. I'm talking about associating with the right people at the right moment."


	25. Of dresses

A/N : not mine, all JK's.Chapter 24: Of dresses 

_What I choose to do is of no concern to you and your friends_

_Where I lay my hat may not be my home, but I will last on my own [...]_

_Oh the world has sat in the palm of my hand not that you'd see_

_And I'm tired and bored of waiting for you and all those things you never do_

_'Cause it's me, and my life, it's my life_

My life, **Dido**

She received an owl at work the next day simply stating she was to be collected at 3 o'clock. Needless to say, she was rather miffed by the demand. She nonetheless informed her boss she had to leave earlier. At three, Draco presented himself at her office, called upon her, waited until she pulled everything together and led them to Diagon Alley. She had to admit, she had been so baffled it took her this entire time to gather her wits as well. The gall he had to come all mighty after four whole months of silence. She was seething with rage.

"Why exactly did you pick me up?" she asked coolly.

"To choose a dress." He looked at her as if she had just sprouted another head.

"Excuse me?" She drawled with a hint of anger.

"We're here so you can choose a dress for the ball." He explained again patiently.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Why are **you** here specifically?"

"So you can choose a dress." He said a third time, sighing. She stopped.

"I obviously haven't made myself understandable. Why would I need someone to choose my dress?" Her voice turned hostile.

"Well, this is no Yule Ball and there will be some very well-bred society. We thought you'll appreciate some input. Moreover, it's on me."

"You **thought**?" She was livid. "What did you think exactly? That a lower witch as I cannot choose an acceptable dress for a bloody ball? Nor can she afford a dress? I apologise for not being _very_ _well-bred society_." She exclaimed, sarcasm dripping on every word. She straightened and held her chin high. Draco was still taller than her. She didn't care. He looked at her blankly an instant then blanched.

"You know I didn't mean it that way."

"That is not satisfactory. Four months! And the first thing you say is so utterly stupid I should curse you into oblivion! You're a snob! An insufferable rich boy with pretensions higher than acceptable! You're-"

"Hermione, please, you're shouting in the middle of the street."

"What do I care! I am not well-bred society." She spat, glaring at him. "I think I'll return to my shovel now, if Your Highness is not too displeased about it," she declared with an air of finality that bore no argument before Disapparating home.

"I can't believe it!" she raged once home. Joe looked up at her from the book she was pleasantly reading.

"Could you specify, Hermione?"

"How can someone be so outright uncouth? Hasn't he got an ounce of decency? The pig!"

"Who are you talking about?" Joe asked, not fully convinced she would have much answer than earlier. She stood up and went to make tea.

"Stinking bloody Malfoy! Struts around like he owns the world! He's such an arrogant prick!"

Joe thrust a mug in her hand hoping to calm her pacing roommate.

"Hermione, sit down and tell me what happened."

To her utmost surprise, she did just that and sighed heavily.

"I've decided to go to that stupid ball. I received an owl this morning, telling me to be ready at 3 for someone to collect me. Lucky me, it was Malfoy! Took me to Diagon Alley to choose a dress."

"And?" Joe prompted, perplexed.

"And?" Hermione screeched. "I don't bloody need anybody to choose a dress!"

"Well, maybe he just wanted to help. I mean, he's been raised to do such olde worlde things."

"Oh no, no. He had to be with me because there will be _very_ _well-bred_ society. And I am not able to buy myself an acceptable dress. The lowly thing that I am would have worn rags! "

"Alright, alright, he shouldn't have said that. But I'm sure he didn't mean it that way."

"I do not care! Four months of silence. He hadn't thought once to send mail. Word that he's alive and well. But he does have the cheek to come buy me a dress! I should have cursed him on the spot. And he was coarse enough to tell me to be quieter!"

"So. You're royally put out and it's understandable. But don't you think you're slightly overreacting?" Hermione only glared at her. "I thought you wouldn't go to that ball anyway," Joe said, trying to steer the conversation away from the Malfoy guy. Hermione seemed to partially cool down.

"I did too. But Zabini came to my office yesterday and pulled out some strong arguments. I thought it wouldn't hurt to go and see what comes out of it."

"Oh. Are you still going?"

"Of course I am. Not going to be deterred by some moron."

"Do you know what you will wear?"

"No bloody idea." She admitted. "How about a suit?" She grinned. Joe laughed softly.

"How I'd wish to see that day!" She sobered. "Care to talk to me about that Malfoy guy?" she asked more seriously.

"Not really."

"Just try, Hermione."

"Well, I do remember the first time we had a decent conversation. It was still so all new... I made dinner." Joe crooned encouragingly. "I mean, we've both cooked before but I was content that day and wished to do something special, something pleasantly filling, something different. I wanted to cook. Like last time, when I tried that new chocolate pudding, remember?" Joe nodded, unconsciously licking her lips in sweet memory of the sugary delight. Hermione was a wonder in a kitchen when her heart was in it. "I dare not ask if there was something he liked above all else so I just went through my favourite recipes. He loved it. For the first time since I've known him, and that's quite saying something, he offered appreciation. We chatted civilly and daily life was smoother after that day." She smiled softly at the memory. She seemed to have forgotten Joe but snapped back to reality. Her tone cooled noticeably. "Anyway. That was a long time ago. Couldn't maintain civilized manners to me now that he's got a wand if his life depended on it. Why bother giving news to me? Not deserving enough." She snorted. "Will you help me find a dress by the way?"

"Of course, honey. You know I will."


End file.
